the merlin effect
by Queen Elsa Of Arendale
Summary: Merlin doesn't remember who he is and he's cut off from his magic. Being found on the shores of Avalon and being cared for by a reformed nimue and a reincarnated Morgana helps Merlin find himself, and the crime he's committed but doesn't remember. Can the trio figure things out before Mordred takes over modern Britain?
1. Chapter 1

The Merlin effect: prologue

The elders had found him out; he'd be punished. There was no running. No place he could hide that they could not find him. He knew he'd never see it coming.

The old man hobbled along the street. The fact that he'd even been alive this long scared him. Always looking over his shoulder for seventy years. Maybe it was the longevity potion he stolen, maybe Morgan had told her wicked tale to the elders. Whatever the cause was there was no use wording over it now. Best to live what time he had left and ignore the shadowy hand of death that had been following him for weeks on end, leaving him restless at night.

The old man had come to a run down old shack in the woods he called home for the past fifty years. Merlin. Took the rabbit downed proceeded to make himself a modest stew. with the remained of his supper left outside for the animals, he headed off to bed.

Visions of young, rosy cheeked, dark haired women chased Ambrose in his dreams. Her face was soft and round, that made her words as sharp as glass. "Merlin, you've wronged him. He's just to kind hearted to admit it." She whispered. Wrong wrong wrong. He'd only done what he'd been told to do. It wasn't his fault Arthur was dead. Not one bit.

The air inside his lunges turned soggy. His mind filled with fog. Long, pale hands grabbed at his torn robes. His beard tangled with faerie knots and wound around his throat. Merlin woke up with a start, the bed covers in a tangle around his scrawny ankles.

It was time to write his will.

To whom it may concern,

This is the will and bequethment of Merlin ambroseious emrys.

He leaves every item herein

Merlin gasped. A sharp pain seized his chest. Black filled the edges of his vision. The elderly man slumped over, spilling the ink and knocking over the candle.

**Review and love**


	2. Chapter 2 youth is wasted on the young

The Merlin Effect: youth is wasted on the young

If I owned Merlin or the mists of Avalon , merlin and Morgana would've taken Camelot by storm with Arthur as the leader of an underground resistance and be married to Lancelot.

**Review and give me feedback.**

A young woman paced the cobblestone courtyard, muttering. Leaves skittered, as if mirroring her emotions. The isle was supposed to be reviving a very important visitor. Ugh no one told her anything, not even nimue! Morgan huffed and tossed her frizzy braids out of her face. "Morgan, come and greet our new visitor." Nimue called cheerily. The apprentice rolled her eyes. 'Bet it's another fae lord, come to court.'

The archway leading to the lake was bustling with frantic underpreistess'. A boy lay on the steps, wet and exuding an aura of one reincarnated. It wasn't all that uncommon for The Lost to be found on the steps. 'This must be the visitor.' Morgan thought. 'He's handsome.' Nimue looked at Morgana, then voiced orders at the guards. Morgana watched the burly men carry the scrawny young boy into Avalons inner depths. "Morgana, come with me." Nimue said from behind her, her braids swinging. The two priestess' disappeared into the mists.

"Mind your energy, Morgana." The apprentice strained, dropping the books. She let out a heavy sigh." Take a break. I'll be back in an hour. When you're done, break your fast." With her orders given, the high priestess left the library.

Morgana flopped on the table as soon as she heard the beaded curtain sway. "Finally, alone." Morgana whispered. She thought about the young man. He looked so young and brittle. Like if she reached out and touched him, he'd shatter like glass. Perhaps she'd go and see him tonight. Yes, defiantly. 'Maybe he's never been kissed. Maybe she'll be the one to rouse him. But how to sneak past Nimue?

Humming a lost tune Morgana danced the way to her room.

Lighting a taper the priestess sank into a large velvet pillow. The sound of deep breathing filled the room. Morgana licked her lips, thinking about the boy. 'He looks like a girl. Very attractive. Mmmmm.' With her mind made up, the witch made her way out into the hall. Passing an orange robed priestess the girl slowed.

The infirmary was dim, dots of light scattered behind a curtain. Morgan made a b-line for the room, pausing at the entrance. The boy was still asleep, his chest rising gently. 'Who is he?'

Morgana parted the beaded curtain. The boy stirred. She made her way over to the sleeping boy. The priestess dared to stroke his cheek, he smiled. She blushed. Morgana brushed damp black hair away from his face. The boy parted his lips and sighed.

His eyes opened. "I know you."

**You guys are amazing! I know it's been a while, but keep reading. Look at my other fanfictions. Review. I just want a few, Is that too much to ask? You guys rule!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Merlin effect

Chapter 3: pain

**Thank you Howarand! I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who is following this story. I don't own Merlin.**

All he knew was darkness. Then a beautiful angel breathed life into him. Ever since he woke she was there. When she was unable to attend him her mistress, the high priestess, Nimue did.

Not that he minded. The lady of the lake was equally lovely. She was gracious enough to smile when he retched all over her robes.

Morgan came early that morning. She brought hot stew and a bit of light wine. "Are you feeling better today?" She asked. He nodded vigously. "Do you remember anything?" The norriette shook his head.

Morgan scooted closer to her patient. He flinched and his tray spilt its contents onto the floor. Morgana giggled. Her hand brushed his. Both of them flushed. "I hope you two are decent." Nimue said from the door way.

Morgan was suddenly at the end of the bed. Nimue glanced at the pair, smirking. "I don't suppose stew is eaten on the floor?" She asked. Morgana blushed and bent to pick up the bowl, scraping its contents inside with the spoon.

"I assume from your poster you can move around?" It wasn't really a question. The high priestess turned and gestured for the boy to follow. He got up on shaky knees. Morgana steadied him faith her hands.

When the object of his affection was shaken off, he followed Nimue. The high priestess led him to the library.

Once he was settled in a chair, she began. "Youndon't remember anything beyond a few days ago, do you?" He nodded. "What if I could tell you." His eyes widened.

"You used to be a powerful sorcerer. One of the most powerful in the world." Nimue paused. Taking a breath. The boy put a hand on hers. "What, what is it?" She looked at him. "You've committed unspeakable atrocities. You stole magic from others, destroyed lives and…. You've killed the last dragon." She finished. The boy bit his lips.

A small prick begaun to tear through his head. A licking fire, destroyed his perception. Blackness consumed him.


End file.
